


Toportyán a csűrben

by RunningAway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Multi, Parody, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, nagyon sajnálom :)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningAway/pseuds/RunningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Magyarországon! Az első évad (és most már a második, a 3B, és a negyedik évad is hozzáadva - meg egy bónusz fejezet: a 3A) nagyon beteg paródiája, amit csak hosszas vívódás után mertem feltenni bárhová. :)  Derék Béla és Szabó Szaniszló bimbódzó szerelmének (vad)hajtásai. Köszönöm az olvasást!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Puszta Farkasa

 

– Baszki, tegnap megharapott valami a gáton!

 

– Nem a kutyánk volt – tiltakozott Miklósi Sanyi barátja, Szabó Szaniszló, akit mindenki csak Stannek hívott – igen, a srác túl sok South Parkot nézett –, mivel a keresztnevét ki nem állhatta. Amiért nem is hibáztatta senki.

 

Stan egy biciklit tekert gőzerővel, ugyanis csak akkor volt náluk otthon áram, ha elég gyorsan pedáloztak, a fűtés meg napelemmel működött.

 

– Tudom, hogy nem a Morzsi volt, nem azért mondtam – védekezett Sanyi. – Nem is állat volt. Valami nagyon nagy... szörnyféle. Olyan nagy foga volt, és kétlábon járt, mint az emberek.

 

– Nem töltök le neked több Supernaturalt, esküszöm az életemre – forgatta a szemét Szaniszló.

 

– De nem hülyéskedek, haver, kajakra nem! Visszamentem éjjel, hogy megkeressem a kontaktlencsém, és a nádasból meg kijött valami, míg ott négykézláb tapogattam összevissza.

 

– Nem vagyok kíváncsi a szerelmi életedre, Úristen! – ordított fel rémülten Szaniszló.

 

– Hagyd már abba a szívatást! Egyelőre, úgy néz ki, semmi esélyem az új lánynál, Anikónál a suliban.

 

– Á, már a nevét is tudod? – Stan egyre kimerültebben tekert, de muszáj volt neki, mert még három rész nem jött le az _Anyátok közt_ ből, és az apukája pipa lett volna, ha ma este sem tudja megnézni. Mióta megszűnt az analóg tévéadás, csak a hangyákkal tudtak szemezni a dobozban.

 

– Szóval, bakker, kimentél éjnek idején a holtághoz. Legalább megtaláltad a vízihulla másik felét? – kérdezte Stan.

 

– Á, dehogy! Ma este is ki kéne menni, de nem csak ezért jötten. El akartam menni a dokihoz, hogy adjon valami tetanuszt, de mára teljesen eltűnt a harapás, nézd! – Felhúzta a pólóját, és tényleg semmi nem volt alatta, csak persze ő maga, na.

 

– Akkor álmodtad.

 

– De hidd már el, hogy nem!

 

Szaniszló leszállt a bringáról.

 

– Meg kell etetnem a malacokat, aztán mehetünk. Amúgy láttad a cetlit az ablakon? – mutatott piszkosul büszkén egy zöld papírdarabra, ami a szúnyogháló mögé volt begyűrve.

 

– Kis-ál-lat si-mo-ga-tó? Három perc száz forint?

 

– Az. Mert Robb Stark lefialt, hatot kölykedzett, plusz itt van Kirk meg Spock, a két disznó, meg Morzsi. Izé... amúgy a kutya már hallgat a Havas Jon névre, de apámnak ne mondd meg, ő úgyis tovább morzsizza.

 

Sanyi megsimogatta Robb Starkot, a fekete macskát, aki egy kipárnázott ládában nyújtózott el, és elégedetten dorombolva mosdatta a kiscicáit.

 

*********

 

– Nesze, itt a kontaktlencséd! Tökre békanyálas lett, párszor leköptem és megtörölgettem, de nem lett tisztább. Egy kacsafészekben találtam meg. Vigyázz rá jobban, baromarcú!

 

Egy magas, fekete hajú, morcos képű fiú lépett elő a semmiből, aztán Sanyi felé dobta a fél kontaktlencsét, ami így még egyszer, ezúttal örökre eltűnt a két srác szeme elől. A fiú, amilyen hirtelen jött, olyan észrevétlenül el is tűnt a partmenti sás között.

 

– Te! – bökte oldalba Szaniszló Sanyit. – Ez Derék Béla. A családjával a Farkas-tanyán laktak, tudod, a Homokdűlő mellett, a Kutasi-tanyával átellenben. Aszonták, leégett az egész kóceráj, mert valami baleset történt, de Apunak más a véleménye. Az igazság az, hogy ezért fokozták le – tette hozzá szomorúan. –Azóta itt szívunk a csatorna mellett, mint a torkosborz, mert ő lett a gátőr.

 

– Stan.

 

– Igen?

 

– Asszem, baj van. Ma reggel belenéztem a tükörbe, és sárga volt a szemem, meg megnőtt a körmöm. Anyám szerint biztosan nem májgyulladás.

 

 

**********

 

– Oké, Sanyi. Akkor, ha jól értem, azt próbálod elmondani, hogy szerinted Béla harapott meg, és ezért változol teliholdkor farkasemberré – vakarta a fejét Szaniszló. – Tudod mit? Elhiszem. És azt is, hogy a félbevágott holttest is az ő műve, bár talán a saját házukat nem ő gyújtotta fel. Na, mindegy. Ha ezt elmondjuk apámnak, talán visszafokozzák, és megint főtörzs lehet.

 

– Az klassz lenne – mondta Sanyi, és hátba veregette a barátját. – Képzeld, már egész jó vagyok a pesti csajnál, az Almási Anikónál. Neki van egy csúzlija, és kurva jól tud lőni vele. Az egész családja országos bajnok volt, indultak három téli olimpián is, meg minden. Segíthetne elkapni Derék Bélát, ha már a csávó akkora faszfej, hogy képes volt a saját tesóját, Laurát a másvilágra küldeni.

 

– Nem hiszem el, hogy neked Anikóval egy hét alatt sikerült az, ami nekem Márton Lídiával hat év alatt sem... Na, mindegy. Vagyok annyira modern, hogy szerintem a Béla is elég szexi.

 

*********

 

– Ide figyelj, Sanyi, mert csak egyszer mondom el! Nem én nyírtam ki a nővérem, és nem én haraptalak meg, hanem a Pusztai Farkas, más néven a Nagy Nádi Farkas vagy Óriás Réti Farkas, az egész Alföld legveszedelmesebb fenevadja, aki ellen nem elég az, ha fejen csúzlizza a macád. Minimum az kell, hogy seggbe lőjétek egy sörétes puskával, aztán meg a legerősebb kerítésszaggató vegyespálesszel leöntsétek és felgyújtsátok! Vágod? És még cifrábbat is mondok ennél. Neked kell megölnöd, személyesen neked, és akkor megszűnik ez az átok, és nem leszel már toportyánféreg. De addig is, hagyd, hogy segítsek! Eláruljam, ki fojtotta le Szabóék összes tyúkját múlt éjjel? Hát, nem a görény! Azért ébredtél véres szájjal ma reggel, mert te voltál az! És a következő áldozatod Szaniszló barátod lesz, aki hiába guglizza ki neked a tárcsázós netjén a töriházid, semmit se fog használni, mert a magyar nyelvű wikipedia szart se ír róla! Vagy akár az Almási lányt is megmarhatod véletlenül...

 

– Miért bízzak benned, Béla? – rémüldözött Sanyi. Egy szavát sem hitte el neki, mert aki még 2014-ben is képes Ossiánt bömböltetni a segédmotorjára akasztott kazettás magnóból és két számmal nagyobb bőrdzsekit hordani, az egyéb furcsaságokra is vetemedhet.

 

Ott álltak a leégett Farkas-tanya elszenesedett romjai között, aztán verekedtek egy jót, de döntetlen lett.

 

„Bárcsak itt lenne, Stan!” – sóhajtozott Sanyi magában. – Ketten lefognánk, és úgy megcsikiznénk, de úgy...

 

– Mutatok neked valamit, Sanyi – porolta le Béla a nadrágját. A fiú felpattant a motorra Béla háta mögé, átkarolta a derekát, és le sem fékeztek a Kossuth téri kórházig.

 

– Ez itt a keresztapám, Farkas Péter – mutatott Béla az intenzív osztályon egy magatehetetlen, sápadt és sovány fekvőbetegre. – Almásiék – akik egyszer régen már laktak itt, csak felköltöztek Pestre –, úgy hat évvel ezelőtt meglátogatták az egész családunkat. Kegyetlenül berúgattak mindenkit szilvapálinkával – saját magukat sem kímélve – aztán, Kristóf húga, Almási Kata, akivel akkoriban kavartam, részegen felgyújtotta a házunkat. Mindenki bennégett, csak én meg Laura nem, mert matek szakkörön voltunk aznap délután. A nagybátyám meg azóta sem tudott kijózanodni. Laurán meg áthajtottak egy kombájnnal, az vágta ketté. Látod már, mit művelnek? Érted már, hogy mi vár rád, ha ezekkel közösködsz? Felejtsd el Anikót, úgysem fog szeretni, pláne, ha megtudja, hogy te is farkasember vagy, mint én.

 

**********

 

– Stan! Nem verem bele az arcod a betonba, ha bemész a kórházba, és kihozod a keresztapám kartotékját az asztalra borulva horkoló ügyeletes nővérke melletti szekrényből. Abban van a bizonyíték Almási Kata ellen. Ha nem teszed meg azonnal, akkor még azt is fogom hazudni a meleg osztálytársadnak, Daninak, hogy sosem szeretted a Spice Girlst, csak azért mondtad neki, hogy igen, hogy lemásolhasd a kémia lecóját.

 

Szabó Szaniszló a kétségbeeséstől elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Derék Bélára, apukája negyvenéves zsigulijának vezetőüléséről.

 

– Továbbá, még az ötödik évadban sem foglak lesmárolni, helyette muszáj lesz még a három és feledikben egy Tóth Amália nevű lánnyal összejönnöd, aki titokban az alkesz keresztapám zabigyereke.

 

Ez most már tényleg hatott, Szaniszló úgy pattant ki a kocsiból, mint a nikkelbolha. Amint besétált a külső váróterembe, a legnagyobb megrökönyödésére nem más támolygott ki az egyik betegszobából, mint a kijózanodott Farkas Péter. Az ügyeletes nővérke, Zsuzsa néni, aki egyébként Szabóék kerítésszomszédja volt, gonosz kacajjal adta Stan tudtára, hogy mindvégig tudta, hogy Farkas már legalább három hete magánál van, de hát amúgy is, ki az a szánalmasan hülye, aki elhiszi, hogy valaki hat évig tud merev részeg lenni egyfolytában?

 

„Derék Béla” – adta meg a választ magának Stan, és ekkor már túl késő volt elfutnia.

 

Farkas Péter vicsorított egyet, és a fiú rögtön rájött, hogy ez az állkapocsszerkezet csakis egy toportyánféregé lehet. A nagybácsi nem lehet más, mint a Nagy Réti Farkas, az, aki megharapta Sanyit! És ő ölhette meg Laurát is, mert Laura volt a Toportyánok Királynője, de legalábbis valami párttitkár. Egy szó, mint száz, Péter elvette az életét, hogy ő lehessen a leghatalmasabb.

 

– Hinnye, a jó életbe! Most mingyá’ megmurdelek, hogy az a cafrangos pi... – kezdte volna Stan, de a következő pillanatban ott termett Béla, és halált megvető bátorsággal orrhegyen bökte a bácsikáját. Péternek se kellett több, fültövön pöckölte Bélát. Hamarosan akkora nagy csihi-puhi kerekedett, hogy Szaniszló alig tudott kimenekülni a kórház mögötti hereföldre. Közben a többiek is megneszelték, hogy valami nagy balhé van, így mindenki odasereglett, Sanyi és Anikó, sőt még Lídia is. Béláék is kirohantak a szántás mellé. Péter úgy pattogott, mint kecskeszar a deszkán, így Anikó sehogyan sem tudta őt célba venni, közben szegény Béla megbotlott egy vakondtúrásban, ezért Anikó véletlenül őt találta el a sörétessel. Béla ezt nagyon nehezményezte, de aztán Lídiának eszébe jutott a vegyespálinka, amit véletlenül magukkal hoztak. Nosza, nekiláttak meginni az egészet. Mikor Péter bá’ meglátta, hogy őt ki akarják hagyni a jóból, gutaütést kapott, mielőtt Sanyi megadhatott volna neki egy kegyelemdöfést legalább, hogy így megtörhesse saját magán az átkot.

 

– Hát, ez nem jött össze – sóhajtott lemondóan, aztán észrevette, hogy Béla – meglőtt fenekét tapogatva – odasántikál a bácsi holttestéhez, elveszi a férfi kabátjából a személyigazolványt és a saját zsebébe süllyeszti.

 

– Most már én vagyok a Falkavezér – mondta átszellemült mosollyal, mielőtt ájultan esett össze az odaérő alkoholgőztől.

 

– Ó, fakk... – böfögte Szaniszló, de hogy ezután mi történt, az már a következő évad meséje lesz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A toportyán vagy más néven toportyánféreg a farkas népi elnevezése.


	2. A kilencfarkú fiú balladája

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf Magyarországon! A második fejezet a 3B évad paródiája. (Ne kérdezzétek, miért nincs 2 vagy 3A. Vagy lesz vagy nem. :))

"Kedves Szaniszló!  
  
Mivel kibaszott keveset fogunk találkozni ebben az évadban, úgy döntöttem levelezni fogok veled.  
  
Péter bá’ meg én elutaztunk Marika nénihez a Dunántúlra, mert meghívott minket, és nem lehetett visszautasítani. Itt minden tiszta ótvar, ma délben is kelkáposzta főzeléket kaptunk, feltétnek pacal pörkölt volt, a belem majdnem kihánytam tőle, a tepertős pogácsája meg annyira kemény és sós, hogy vallatni lehet vele. A néni ráadásul ahányszor meglát, mindig megcsipkedi az arcomat és nyálas puszikat nyom rá. Komolyan nem tudom, mivel érdemeltem ezt ki. Amellett minden áldott nap ki kell nála takarítanom, meg fel kell ásnom a kertet és az összes tévésorozatát végig kell asszisztálnom, mert azt mondja, egyedül nem szereti nézni őket. Péter bácsinak könnyű, ő azzal bírja ki az ittlétet, hogy állandóan merev részeg, mert rájár a fészerben tartott fagyállóra, már a felét megitta. Tegnap a szomszéd Karcsi átjött, hogy kivágja Marika néni kiszáradt eperfáját, hát a kretén Petya bá’ már nem megint ott kóválygott, mint gólyafos a levegőben? Karcsinak le is sikerült vágnia rendesen a bácsi jobb gyűrűsujját – ne kérdezd, hogy miért pont azt –, így most megint nem tudunk hazamenni egy jó darabig, amíg meg nem gyógyul teljesen.  
  
Gyűlölöm az életem! Annyira hiányzol, hogy kínomban már a falat kaparom!  
  
Ölel, csókol:  
  
A Te Bélád"

 

 

  
  
"Egyetlen Bélám!  
  
Szívszaggató volt olvasni a leveled! Bárcsak ott lehetnék veled, vagy te velem! Szalonnafalván sosem történik semmi, főleg, ha te nem vagy itt.  
  
Képzeld, a Sanyi már nem jár az Anikóval, hanem összejött a kínai lánnyal, Csüng Csengével, Anikó meg a Lévai Izsákkal. Most már egyre égőbb, hogy csak én vagyok facér az egész bandából, szerintem coming out-olnunk kéne végre, mert már unom a bujkálást.  
  
Amúgy én sem vagyok valami jól mostanában, mert megharapott egy veszett róka, és igaz, hogy kaptam tetanuszt meg veszettség, sőt még szopornyica elleni oltást is, de egy reggel arra ébredtem, hogy még pluszban nyolc farkam nőtt. Így most összesen kilenc van, és lehet, hogy te ennek örülnél, de alig fér be a gatyámba. Kedden föciórán a hortobágyi kilenclyukú hídról tanultunk, és annyira kanos lettem, hogy ki kellett mennem a klotyóra, pedig nem is gondoltam közben rád... Ez így valahogy nagyon tré. Otthon a Morzsi is vinnyog rám, ha meglát, Destiel, a kecske meg megrúgott, mikor meg akartam fejni.  
  
Kérlek, gyere haza, mert nem tudom, mi lesz, ha nem!  
  
Örökké szeret, meg csókol, meg minden:  
  
Stan"

 

  
  
  
"Béla!  
  
Óriási zűrök vannak, azonnal told haza a képed!  
  
Először is, Stan teljesen meggárgyult! Egész hétvégén a Vukot meg a Narutót nézte DVD-n fátyolos tekintettel, aztán meg elkezdett nyáladzani és Flour Tomi dalokat énekelni, miközben anyaszült meztelenül rohangált keresztül-kasul a Petőfi úton. Aztán berohant a nyugdíjasotthonba és azt üvöltötte a nénikék fülébe, hogy: „EZERÉVES VAGYOK!” meg „ÉS KIELÉGÍTHETETLEN!”, ezért ma hajnalban bevitték a diliházba. Most csak szipogva guggol egy gumiszoba közepén, muszájdzsekiben, és azt dünnyögi folyton, hogy: „Nem kellett volna annyi fanfictiont olvasnom.” Hidd el, nekem, nem szép látvány.  
  
És ha ez még nem lenne elég, megtámadtak minket a rézfaszú baglyok. Az éjszaka közepén jönnek, olyan fejük van, mint a vasorrú bábának, mindenkinek meghúzzák a fülcimpáját, ettől mindenki annyira beszarik, hogy egyből elájul, és mikor felébred, egy vonalkód van a seggére tetoválva. Mindegyikőnkkel ezt csinálták, még Lídiával és az ikrekkel, tudod, a Gézával meg a Gizivel is. És fogalmunk se volt, hogy mi a franc ez, míg Anikónak, aki most a Sparban dolgozik diákmunkát, eszébe nem jutott, hogy a leolvasóval megnézzük. Hasra feküdtünk a pulton, letolt gatyával, míg Anikó becsipogtatott mindenkit. Kiderült, hogy a vonalkód azt jelenti, hogy: „budget tejföl 149 Ft” . Csak Anikót meg Stant nem kapták el eddig a rézfaszú baglyok, és engem ez eléggé aggaszt, mert nagyon gyanús, hogy ebben az évadban az egyikőjük lesz a főgonosz. Ez így akkora kreténség, sokkal jobban szerettem, mikor a Gyuri bácsit – Anikó nagypapáját – kellett utálnunk, mert ő tényleg nagyon félelmetes volt, főleg amikor kivette a protkóját, és az orrunk előtt csattogtatta.  
  
De most jön a legrosszabb. Csüng Csenge anyukája azt mondta, hogy _tényleg_ Stan a főgonosz, és csak akkor szűnik meg rosszfiúnak lenni, ha valaki egy bugylibicskával levágja az összes farkát. Mondanom sem kell, hogy ezt sem mi, sem az ÁNTSZ nem engedhetjük meg. Gyere vissza és segíts, mert ez nem igaz, hogy nulla hasznodat sem vesszük már vagy hat egész redvás epizód óta!  
  
Sanyi"

 

  
  
"Kedves Anikó, Lídia, Csenge, Sanyi, Izsák és ikrek (Gizi és Géza)!  
  
Ha lesz valaha öt nyugodt percem, hazaugrok Szalonnára! De most előbb meg kell találnom anyukám manikűrkészletét, amit a Marika néni lopott el, és valami ultratitkos helyre elrejtett. Ezt csak nemrég tudtam meg, mert Péter bá’ végre harminc teljes másodpercre megint kijózanodott, és kinyögte, hogy tulajdonképpen ezért jöttünk eleve ide, és ezért kellett elviselnünk ezt a tengernyi szívatást, ami a néninél eddig történt velünk. Aki egyébként, mint kiderült, nagyon utálja a toportyánférgeket, úgyhogy most próbálom kordában tartani Petya bácsit, hogy nehogy szétkürtölje, hogy mik vagyunk. (Mert amúgy olyan hangosan énekel, mikor be van szívva, hogy egész Somogy hallja.) A láncfűrészes Karcsi a szomszédból egyre nagyobb szemeket mereszt ránk, szerintem megsejtett valamit, mármint azt, hogy mi mesebeli szörnyek vagyunk, ezért most szerintem hajnalban le kéne innen lécelnünk, de addig még meg kéne találnom, amit a vén szatyor eltulajdonított tőlünk, hiszen ez lenne az egyetlen emlékem jóanyámtól.  
  
Ami Stant illeti... ha bárki is egy ujjal hozzá mer nyúlni bármely testrészéhez, annak üzenem, hogy csomót kötök a nyakára a saját nyelvével, utána meg háromszor egy óra hosszat belemártom fejjel lefelé a kerti pottyantós budiba. Remélem, mindenki vette az adást.  
  
 ~~Ölel, csó~~  
Uff, én beszéltem.  
  
Aláírás: Béla"

 

  
  
"Béla!  
  
Ne parázz, van még remény! Találtunk egy megoldást, ami neked is baromira fog tetszeni. Lídia elment a könyvtárba (ő az egyetlen közülünk, aki be van iratkozva), és ott a zárolt részlegben talált egy mákostekercset, ami már totál meg volt penészedve és olyan büdös volt, mint a macskahúgy. De nem ez a lényeg, hanem az, hogy alatta volt egy másik tekercs, egy olyan pergamen, vagy hogyhíjják, és azon volt egy tatárjáráskori szöveg, hogy aszongya: a kilencfarkú róka harapásából csak úgy lehet kigyógyulni, ha az ipse vagy a bige igaz szerelme _háromszor háromszor_ , azaz összesen kilencszer szerelmeskedik a beteggel. Minden egyes alkalom után eggyel kevesebb farka lesz, míg az összes el nem tűnik. (Ezért én aszondom, hogy nem árt, ha jó matekos, aki vállalja a feladatot, mert ezek szerint csak nyolcszor kell megdugni Stant.) Na, most az a bajunk, hogy Lídia nem akart lefeküdni a Szaniszlóval, Tóth Amália a tizenegyedik céből igen, csak őt meg a Stan lerúgta magáról, úgyhogy kizárásos alapon én maradnék, mint Stan lelki társa, de..."

 

  
  
Derék Béla nem olvasta végig Miklósi Sanyi levelét, mert már így is az agyvérzés kerülgette. A hóna alá csapta a nagysokára megtalált manikűrkészletet (ami a szomszéd Karcsi pornó videókazettái közé volt elrejtve, mert Marika néni ennyire fifikás egy némber volt), az ájult részeg Pétert meg a vállára vette, és úgy iszkolt a hétórás Intercityhez, mint akit ágyúból lőttek ki. Alig hat és fél óra vonatút után megérkezett az állomásra, ahonnan még nem lopták el a mociját. mivel ugyan a ki a lófüttynek kellene az? Felpattant rá, és azonnal a bolondokháza felé vette az útját. Útközben meglengette a feje fölött Péter bácsit, mint valami lasszót, így csapta le egy laza mozdulattal az összes rézfaszú baglyot, akik nappal lévén épp egy gesztenyefán csüngve aludtak.  
  
Mikor megérkezett a sárgaház kapujához, már az egész bagázs ott dekkolt az udvaron, és csak lestek, mint Rozi a moziban, hogy Béla megjött. Béla egy árva szót sem dobott feléjük, hanem azonnal berontott az épületbe, majd letépte Szaniszló gumiszobájának ajtaját. A fiú ott kuporgott a padlón, és a hangyákat számolta, de mikor meglátta Bélát, azonnal magához tért, és könnybe lábadt szemekkel a nyakába ugrott volna, ha a kényszerzubi engedte volna, de így is megoldották a dolgot. Béla az ölébe kapta, és legott kilencszer megcsókolta.  
  
– Nem csak ezt kell csinálni, hogy meggyógyuljak – mondta Stan és pajkosan a szívszerelmére kacsintott.  
  
– Tudom, tudom. Hoztam egy karton óvszert meg egy öt literes Tesco gazdaságos síkosítót! – vigyorgott Béla, mint a tejbetök.  
  
Szaniszló alig tudott pihegni a gyönyörűségtől:  
  
– Könyörgöm, próbáljuk ki a kedvenc fanficeim összes _Figyelmeztetés_ ét!  
  
Bélának nem kellett kétszer mondani, egyből csuklóból...  
  
[INSERT _NAGYON RÉSZLETES ÉS PLASZTIKUS SZEXJELENETEK_ HERE]  
  
... aztán boldogan éltek egészen a következő évadig.

  
  
Itt a vége, fuss el véle!


	3. A hihetetlen halember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A második évad paródiája. Jobb, ha felhagytok minden reménnyel. :)

  
Stan leejtett vállakkal gubbasztott a fotelban. Egyáltalán nem tudta lekötni a Bosznia-Irán vébé meccs, de tudta, hogy az apukája örül, ha együtt nézik a tévét. Nagyon egyedül érezte magát. Beköszöntött a nyár, és Sanyi örökké Anikóval lófrált, Derék Béla meg sleppet gyűjtött maga köré, mert folyton arról picsogott, hogy nagyon hiányzik neki a családja. Sanyi megmondta neki, hogy ássa ki Péter bácsit a föld alól, tegye naftalinba, aztán állítsa ki a tanyaudvar közepére, ha annyira magányos. Béla egy sallerral jutalmazta a kéretlen jótanácsot, mint ahogy azt is, amikor a fiúk megmondták neki, hogy ne csapja be a szerencsétlen lúzer kiskrapekokat, mint szél a budiajtót. Mert hogy néz az ki, hogy a Lévai Izsák, a Reisz Erika meg a Bódi Veronika mind ott legyeskedik körülötte, és azt hiszik, hogy toportyánféregnek lenni baromi jó buli, pedig már rájöhettek volna, hogy ez olyan, mintha kétszer menstruálnának egy hónapban. Totál szívás. Ráadásul Lídia továbbra is a Wesselényi Dzsekszonnal járt, ettől Szaniszlónak újra meg újra kinyílt a bicska a zsebében, de sokat nem tudott tenni ellene. Még az sem vigasztalta, hogy a két disznó, Kirk és Spock, három kismalacot ellett: Merthurt, Drarryt, és Hannigramet.  
  
– Apa – motyogta Stan remegő hangon, a nyolcadik szöglet alatt, a második félidő tizenötödik percében –, asszem, meleg vagyok.  
  
– Csavard le a fűtést – mondta Szabó István gátőr és ex-zsaru, egyetlen fiának.  
  
– Nem melegem van, fater, hanem _meleg vagyok_ – magyarázta erőtlenül Stan, de atyja ekkor már hortyogva aludt, egy dobozos sörrel a kezében.  
  
**********  
  
– Dani – próbálkozott másnap Stan a meleg osztálytársánál – nem mennél el velem egy olyan..., na, tudod, buzibárba. Olyan diszkóba, ahol ismerkedhetnék.  
  
– Stan, te nem vagy meleg – közölte Dani türelmesen. – Te csak annyira kétségbe vagy esve, hogy senki nem fog szeretni, hogy mindenfelé kapkodsz. Neked mindegy, hogy lány, fiú, vérfarkas vagy Fehérlófia, csak valaki könyörüljön már meg rajtad.  
  
– Bazd meg, Dani, most megríkattál.  
  
– Ne félj, amíg engem látsz! Igaz, hogy nem viszlek el melegbárba (mivel nem akarom, hogy beégess), de a jövő hétvégén lesz egy utcabál a főcsatorna mellett. Az önkormányzat meghívta DJ Kótyomfittyet, tutira király buli lesz. Gyere el, aztán meglátjuk. Béla is biztosan ott lesz – kacsintott Dani a megrökönyödött fiúra. – Apropó, Béla! A Reisz Erika mondta, hogy adjak át neked egy üzenetet, amiről az Izsák úgy tudja, hogy a Béla neked akarta küldeni. Az a lényege, hogy ma este kilenckor legyél az uszodában.  
  
– Úgy érted, zárás után? – tátogott Stan.  
  
– Ja. Ez elég jót jelent, ha engem kérdezel – vigyorgott Dani. – Fú, amúgy voltál mostanában zsebhoki edzésen? Ne tudd meg, mik vannak! A Lajos bá’t kirúgták, helyette az Anikó nagypapája, a fogatlan Gyuri bácsi lett a főmufti, neki meg tisztára középkori módszerei vannak. Tegnap is fél órán át kukoricára térdepeltetett mindenkit, aki nem volt hajlandó futás közben Korda György számokat énekelni, meg azt mondta, hogy akinek van tumblrje, és nemcsak mókusokat rebloggol, az nála alapból csak egyes lehet jövőre. Szóval az egész szakosztály szarban van.  
  
*********  
  
Eljött az este, a nap eltűnt a görbe horizonton, a csillagok előbújtak a tintakék égen, a fák lombjai között feketerigók énekeltek, Szaniszló pedig alsógatyát cserélt és fogat mosott, aztán felvette a piros melegítőjét, amiről azt hitte, hogy kiemeli nagy, réveteg, sörszínű szemeit.  
  
Megérkezett az uszodához, bemászott a kerítésen, majd besietett a fedett csarnokba. Legnagyobb sajnálatára nem egyedül találta ott Bélát, hanem Erika is ott áll mellette hasvillantó pólóban és szexi vérfarkas sminkkel, ami főleg sárga kontaktlencséből és lila rúzsból állt.  
  
– Erika – kezdte Béla, és a lányhoz fordult –, tudom, hogy pont annyi ideje vagy szerelmes Szaniszlóba, mióta ez a kis gyökér szerelmes Lídiába. De most komolyan, nézz már rá! Turcsi orra van, szinte kopasz feje, és mindent a szájába vesz. Tényleg _ezt_ akarod?  
  
Stan sírásra görbülő szájjal, szégyenkezve nézett végig magán, Béla pedig így folytatta:  
  
– Paprikaszínű mackóban van, kajakra mint egy úttörő a nyolcvanas évekből, a szeme pedig olyan gyönyörű, mint a csurgatott méz egy nyári délután a... akarom mondani, izé... – Béla gyorsan témát váltott. – Ami meg engem illet, én meg tiszta szőr vagyok mindenütt, csak háromhetente fürdök egyszer, hangosan horkolok, és még hangosabban böfögök. Gondold át, Erika! Hidd el nekem, hogy sokkal boldogabb leszel a Bódi Verával. Azt akarom, hogy vidám és napsugaras életed legyen erre a pár epizódra, amit még megérsz.  
  
– Meggyőztél – mondta Erika, majd sarkon fordult, és faképnél hagyta a fiúkat.  
  
– Hát, ez gyorsan ment – sóhajtott Béla, aztán nagyon furcsa pillantásokat kezdett lövellni Szaniszlóra, meg pislogott és a szemöldökét rángatta. – Vetkőzz! – parancsolt rá, mikor látta, hogy a másik srác sehogyan sem veszi a lapot.  
  
– D-de... Mi-mi-mit fog szólni Jeff Davis?  
  
– Teszek Jeff Davisre! – köpött Béla egy hegyeset a medence mellé. – Ha egyszer szembejön velem, elfenekelem egy drótkefével, utána meg gépzsírt kenek a hajára. Amit most fogunk csinálni, azt úgy hívják, hogy: szex a víz alatt.  
  
– Oké, maximálisan benne vagyok! – rikkantott lelkesen Stan, és örült, hogy nem a Spongyabobos, hanem a Batmanes boxerjét vette fel. Mikor mindketten majdnem meztelenek voltak – Béla izmosan és szőrösen, Stan csupaszon és egyszálbélűen – placcs, beleugrottak a kettőhúszba, és rögvest huncutkodni meg hancúrozni kezdtek. Béla hozott gumikacsát és felfújható műanyagcápát, aztán meg egy szivárványszínű strandlabdával játszottak vízipólódöntőt. Béla már éppen meg akarta mutatni Stannek, hogy hogyan lehet befogott orral bukfencezni, amikor szuperéles vérfarkas hallásával zajt észlelt a startkövek felől. Befogta Szaniszló száját, nehogy sikítson egyet, mivel meglátták, hogy egy zöld színű, pikkelyes, méteres farkú Godzilla-szerűség dekkol a lejárónál, a lábujjait bele-belenyújtva a vízbe, de nem mer belemenni, csak fintorog neki.  
  
– Ú, cseszd meg, már megint milyen debilséget találtak ki a dramaturgok! Legalább már egyszer lenne valami vámpír vagy hétfejű sárkány az ellenség. Most Lídiának muszáj lesz feltámasztani Péter bá’t, hogy tudjon nekünk tanácsot adni, hogy mi a rossebet kezdjünk ezzel a hogyhívjákkal – mérgelődött Béla. – Ráadásul most meg kell várnunk a reggelt, hogy a bátor takarítónéni  elzavarja és kimehessünk, én meg itt vagyok egy Hello Kitty mintás, tökig átázott bermudában.  
  
*********  
  
– Édes, egyetlen keresztfiam! Ha már voltatok ilyen kedvesek, és ezzel a Lídia nevű, nagyon takaros kislánnyal visszahoztatok az élők sorába, mert égető szükségetek van feneketlen bölcsességemre, ugyan, hozd már ide azt a dobozt a stelázsiról! Igen, azt ott, a befőttes- és piásüvegek mellett.  
  
Béla odapasszolta Péter bá’nak a poros faszelencét.  
  
– Mi van benne? Laptop? – kérdezte a leghalványabb érdeklődés jele nélkül.  
  
– Laptop?! – nézett rá Petya bácsi a szemét forgatva, mintha egy neandervölgyi állna előtte. – Te melyik évezredben élsz? Ez egy kindle.  
  
Előhúzott egy kicsi, lapos, fekete bizbaszt, és letörölgette a kabátja ujjával.  
  
– Ezen tartom a kedvenc Petopher* ficjeimet. Mind a kettőt, ami magyarul létezik, de most nem ez a fontos. Ezen vannak a legjobb szuperhősös sztorik is, gyakorlatilag az összes üzbég nyelvű, ami az AO3-on fellelhető. És a megoldás a problémánkra azokban lesz. Á, itt is van – mutatott egy fájlra a PWP* feliratú mappában. – Analplug92 örökbecsű írása még 2008-ból. Egy igazi klasszikus. A címe: A békakirály. Nos, ebben található az a forrásértékű információ, hogy... nézzük csak... hmm...  
  
Béla közelebb hajolt, hogy jobban láthassa, amit a bácsikája mutatni akar neki.  
  
– Itt van róla egy fanart és egy gif is. „A hihetetlen halember egy rendkívül nagyerejű és roppant gusztustalan mutáns.  Legyőzhetetlen, mert a szája olyan büdös, hogy ha kinyitja, húsz méteres körzetben mindenki meghal, elfogni meg lehetetlen, mert annyira nyálkás, hogy kicsúszik az ember kezéből, mint a nedves szappan. Testét pikkelyek borítják, a nevét pedig onnan kapta, hogy bármilyen hülyén is hangzik, de nem tud úszni, ezért a vízbe sem mer bemenni. Ellenben kiválóan mászik fára, repül át a kertek felett, és kilenc másodperc alatt futja le a százat. Ha feldühítik, hamisan énekel One Direction számokat, és fejből idéz Shakespeare Hamletjéből. Amúgy valaha ember volt a szerencsétlen, de nem tud visszaváltozni, csak ha az igaz szerelme megcsókolja, és ötször kimondja a nevét.”  
  
– Nem ezt kell majd csinálnom Stannel is a 3B-ben, hogy kiüldözzük belőle a rókát? – kérdezte ábrándosan Béla.  
  
*********  
  
– Béla, a probléma az, hogy még mindig halványlila segédfogalmunk sincs, hogy ki a halember – sóhajtott fel Sanyi. – Ráadásul mindjárt itt az utcabál, és ha nem tudjuk elkapni addig, akkor lesz itt akkora tömegmészárlás, hogy nem tudom, hogy fogunk kikecmeregni ebből az évadból. Már így is minden összevissza lett kutyulva. Anikót szobafogságra ítélték, ami azt jelenti, hogy most csak Stanék udvari klotyójában tudunk nagy titokban találkozni, de a múltkor is ránk nyitott Viki néni, az Anikó mamája, és a fülemnél fogva rángatott ki onnan. És már megint elfogyott a vécépapírotok, Stan...  
  
– Csitt legyen már! – ordított rá Sanyira dühösen Béla, aki még mindig rettenetesen pipás volt a halemberre, amiért az félbeszakította a légyottjukat Szaniszlóval, ráadásul a telihold is közeledett, olyankor meg mindig kiújult a migrénje, sírhatnékja támadt, bezárkózott a szobájába, és brazil romantikus sorozatokat meg a Szerelmünk lapjait nézte. Irigyelte Sanyit meg a pityókás Petya bá’t, mert rajtuk egyszerűen csak úgy jött ki az egész farkaskórság, hogy nagyon kanosak lettek a hónapnak ebben a szakában. – Ki kell dolgoznunk egy akciótervet.  
  
Mind ott voltak, az egész bagázs együtt a csatornaparton, az iszamos mellett, a sástól pár méterre. A szúnyogok rettenetesen csípték őket, a vérfarkasokat meg még annál is jobban, mert az ő vérük dupla nullás, és azt minden vérszívó imádja. Mikor végre elkezdődött a „III. Szalonnapusztai Dubstep és Kannás bor fesztivál”, tőlük telhetően megpróbáltak elvegyülni a tömegben. Béla a nyakába vette Stant, hogy a fiú jobban lásson, Anikó meg, akik titokban slasher csaj és yaoi fangirl volt, megpróbálta rávenni Sanyit és Izsákot, hogy kicsit húzódjanak közelebb egymáshoz egy közös fotó erejéig. Lídia nem vegyült a pórnéppel, kiment inkább a tánctér szélére, és mély megértéssel szemlélte a stégen békésen együtt iszogató punkokat, hipstereket és kisnyugdíjasokat.  
  
Amikor eljött az éjfél és a tűzijáték ideje, Szalonnafalva egész lakossága odasereglett a csatornahíd lábához, hogy láthassák, ahogy fellövik a bombákat. Ekkor bukkant elő szinte a semmiből a halember, s ahogy kinyitotta penetránsan büdös száját, az emberek sorban ájultak el körülötte. Anikó és a fiúk annyira előretülekedtek, hogy semmit nem vettek észre az egészből, Lídia viszont pont látta, ahogy a fejetlenség közepén Gyuri bácsi, Anikó nagypapája második világháborús vezényszavakat üvöltözve irányítja, hipnotizálja és manipulálja a kopoltyús gusztustalanságot. Ekkor észrevett valami furcsaságot a lényen. Közelebb lopózott hozzá, vastag talpú szandáljával rugdosva félre a merevrészegen fetrengő bálozókat.  
  
– Bassza meg, hát ennek a gyíknak meg Dzsekszon iPhone-tokja van a nyakában, amit én vettem neki a múlt héten – állt meg a lány a szörny előtt, aki annyira meglepődött, hogy hirtelenjében elfelejtette kinyitni a száját.  
  
Ekkorra Szaniszlóéknak pont sikerült visszatérni, s a fiú odaszólt Lídiának:  
  
– Ötször ki kell mondanod a nevét, utána meg csókold meg!  
  
– Jackson Five! – kiáltotta Lídia a halembernek, aztán a nyakába ugrott, és legott lesmárolta.  
  
– Blöá, szép is a szerelem – mondta undorodva Stan. – Na, azt hiszem, ez az orbitális rejtély is megoldódott. Holnap megmondom RunningAway-nek, hogy ritka szar lett ez a befejezés. De most menjünk aludni.  
  
Béla erre csak bólintani tudott; s aztán kéz a kézben elsétált Szaniszlóval a csillagfényes nyári éjszakába.

 

  
  
*Petopher=Peter Hale/Chris Argent párosítású fanfiction  
**PWP = Porn Without Plot, azaz cselekmény nélküli pornó  
A „pityókás Petya bá” Naomii ötlete volt, köszi neki! :) <3  
  



	4. Homlokszemű Józsi kalandja a rezsidémonnal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fejezet, amiből kiderül, hogy Petya bácsi volt mindvégig a hunyó! Nemcsak, hogy ő okozta az első és a második világháborút, a cunamit és az árvizeket, de még az áfaemelés is az ő lelkén szárad. Irgum-burgum, de gonosz! Maga a sátán v-nyakú pulcsiban és skót kockás mamuszban!
> 
> (Mellékesen megjegyezve ez az az évad, amiben többször, több szereplő szájából is elhangzik, hogy: Deadpool*, úgyhogy már komolyan nem értettem, miért nem jelenik meg a csóka, ha már ennyiszer hívják...)

_**Agyafúrt Pista kalandja a rezsidémonnal** _

 

  
A fejezet, amiből kiderül, hogy Petya bácsi volt mindvégig a hunyó! Nemcsak, hogy ő okozta az első és a második világháborút, a cunamit és az árvizeket, de még az áfaemelés is az ő lelkén szárad. Irgum-burgum, de gonosz! Maga a sátán v-nyakú pulcsiban és skót kockás mamuszban!  
  
(Mellékesen megjegyezve ez az az évad, amiben többször, több szereplő szájából is elhangzik, hogy: _Deadpool_ *, úgyhogy már komolyan nem értettem, miért nem jelenik meg a csóka, ha már ennyiszer hívják...)

  
  
Búsan s hidegen fújdogáltak a böjti szelek a rónaság felett. Szürke fellegeket hoztak a messzi távolból, amik semmi jót nem ígértek. Somogyban Marika néni is érezte a baljóslatú előjeleket: lefekvéskor elfelejtette kivenni a protkóját, éjfélkor a kendermagos tyúkja kilencet kukorékolt, a rá virradó szép tavaszi hajnalon meg hazatért Almási Kata Németországból, ahol bébiszitterként dolgozott, és rettenetes, hétszínyű kapanyányi monyókokból hadsereget verbuvált magának, hogy előbb Marika néniék, majd az Alföldön Sanyiék otthonát is a földdel tegye egyenlővé.  
  
Egy kékhajú tündér Derék Bélát hároméves kisfiúvá varázsolta, így persze Stannek kellett egész nap vigyáznia rá. Bécike egyébként kurva aranyos volt, állandóan Stan nyakában akart lovagolni, aztán meg talicskásat játszani, esténként meg _Mirr-Murr, a kandúrt_ néztek a Youtube-on. Bécike csak úgy tudott álomba szenderülni, ha Stan ölébe feküdt, és a fiú háromszor elénekelte neki a _Tente, baba, tente_ című dalt. Mindig ráfolyatta a nyálát Stan kedvenc alvós pólójára (amin Leia hercegnő és Rey ölelgette egymást a vasalt mintán), ráadásul még mindig az ujját szopta, és gyakran be is pisilt, így Szaniszló barátunkban egyre csak nőtt és nőtt a frusztráció, no meg az elkeseredés. Végül addig fajultak a dolgok, hogy igent mondott Péter bácsi törvénytelen gyerekének, a rámenős Amáliának.  
  
– Hát, jó’ van. Járjunk, vazze – sóhajtott fel Stan, és így Bécikét átmenetileg Sanyiéknál helyezték el. A kisfiú hosszasan, panaszosan, vigasztalhatatlanul sírt-rítt Stan után, de nem volt mit tenni. Szaniszló nem bírta két hétnél tovább szex nélkül.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Homlokszemű Józsi már harmincötödjére olvasta el ugyanazt a Romana-kötetet. A címe _Holdfényes nyáréjszaka a Balatonon_ volt; a főhősnő, egy amerikai turista, beleszeretett az idegenvezetőbe. Homlokszemű Józsi – akinek valódi neve Agyafúrt Pista volt, de ezt senkinek nem árulta el –, párás tekintettel lesett ki üvegfalú gumiszobájából a szűk, sötét folyosóra. A homloka közepéből kikandikáló harmadik szemével pislogott egyet, majd a nyitva felejtett Romanára sandított. Ekkor fogant meg lelkében ördögi terve, amivel el akarta veszejteni az egész világot.  
  
Először is szüksége volt egy bűnbakra, lehetőség szerint olyanra, aki jóképű és szexi, hogy elvigye helyette a balhét; továbbá egy listára, amelyen azon Szalonnafalvai lakosok neve van feltüntetve, akiknek a házán jelzálogkölcsön van, és már jó ideje fizetésképtelenek.   
  
Aztán nekilátott, hogy megidézze a hírhedett rezsidémont, a nyáladzó pofájú, patás fenevadat, aki még keservesebb szegénységet és nyomorúságot fog majd hozni az egész pusztaságra...  
  
És mindenkit kinyír, aki szerepel a BAR listán!  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Stan jeges verítékben fürödve ébredt. Már azt hitte, hogy az egész csak egy álom volt... Béla regressziója; az, hogy ő összejött Amáliával. Aztán amikor végre megtörték az átkot és Bécike visszaváltozott felnőtté, az ipse annyira megsértődött, hogy bosszúból elkezdett randizni egy Brigi nevű TEK-es csajjal...  
  
Stan már azt hitte... már-már reménykedett... hogy egyszer majd canon lesz a Sterek...  
  
Ám ekkor megpillantotta az ágyban békésen mellette hortyogó Farkas Amáliát, és torkaszakadtából felüvöltött.  
  
A magyar valóság még sohasem volt ennyire sötét és vészterhes, mint ezekben a napokban.  
  
Anikó és Izsák mindketten kivándoroltak Franciaországba, és ott három műszakban tolták egy gyárban, hogy fedezni tudják a későbbi tanulási költségeiket. Legalábbis Almási apuka ezt híresztelte, mert meg akarta kímélni egész Szalonnafalvát a szomorú tényektől:   
  
Izsák és Anikó egy éjjel kint aludtak a szántóföldön, mert azt hitték, hogy az olyan romantikus, de másnap hajnalban learatta őket a kombájn. Ámbár Almási Kristóf élt a gyanúperrel, hogy valójában a félelmetes, szájatlan radai rossebb ölte meg őket, aki eddig már három emberrel végzett, akiknek a neve szerepel a BAR listán. Kristóf  a legrosszabbtól tartott...  
  
  
**********  
  
  
– Édes fiam! Ha komolyak a szándékaid a lányommal, nem ártana, ha végre már megkérnéd a kezét – töltött magának Petya bácsi még egy pohár vilmoskörtét, egy másik kupicával meg Stannek nyújtott belőle. – Mármint, hogy tőlem is.  
  
– Jaj, bazz’, Péter bá’, hagyjon már lógva! Mindenki tudja, hogy Bélát szeretem, de az a kretén összejött azzal a kommandóssal, a Brigivel, és direkt végigparádéznak az utcán, mutogatják a baszott nagy pult alatt vett kalasnyikovjaikat, és azt hiszik, hogy nekem ez nem fáj – szipogott Szaniszló, és Péter bácsi már-már kedvet kapott hozzá, hogy magához ölelje a kissrácot, és megsimogassa azt a kis buksi fejét, de aztán szóltam neki, hogy „csak semmi Steter!”, így egy nagyot sóhajtva még egyet töltött magának.  
  
– Editke! – szólt hátra a stelázsi mögé Peti bá’, mire a befőttesüvegek mögül félénken kikukucskált egy őzike-szempár. A szempár gazdája hamarosan kilépett a világosságba, és köszöntésül biccentett egyet Stannek. – Ő, itt Mer Edit, aaa... titkárnőm – mutatta be Peter a fiúnak a lányt.  
  
– Te titkárnőt tartasz? – kerekedett el Stan szeme.  
  
– Inkább ügyvezető igazgató – szólalt meg Edit. – Péter bácsinak ugyanis tervei vannak.  
  
– Világraszóló terveim – helyeselt Peter bácsi, és olyan hamiskás somolygást vágott le hozzá, hogy Stannak borsózni kezdett a háta tőle. Pláne, mikor Petya bá’ még ráadásul rá is kacsintott.  
  
– Na, oké, ebből most már nagyon, de nagyon elég! – vágta ki a konyhaajtót Béla.  
  
– Te...te-te-te – makogta Szaniszló.  
  
– Igen, igen. Hallgatóztam, na és? – Béla továbbra sem vett vissza a hangerőből.  
  
– Igazán nem értelek, édes, egyetlen unokaöcsém. – Péter bácsi vagy fáradt volt, vagy már hatni kezdett a pálinka, mindenesetre a nyelve már alig forgott. – El kéne döntened végre, hogy mit akarsz. Itt ez az ereje és hormonjai teljében lévő, pattanásos fenekű tini... – bökött Stan felé.  
  
– Honnan veszed, hogy pattanásos a seggem?! – hadonászott Stan összevissza.  
  
– Hadd fejezzem be – mondta Péter bácsi halálnyugodtan a kiürült féldecis poharának, majd elkezdett az ujjain számolni. – A kiscsávó így is, úgy is a _családban_ marad, akár a lányomat, Amáliát veszi el, akár téged, Bélám, akár khm...  
  
– NEEEM! AZT MÁR NEM! – süvöltötte Stan. – Veled nem fogok ágyba bújni!  
  
– Azt majd a fanficírók eldöntik – vigyorodott el a bácsi. – Egyébként is... a szerénységemnél csak a szépségem nagyobb...  
  
– Nekem meg a farkam – bukott ki hirtelen Szaniszlóból.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
– Oké, Vilma. Vilma! Viiilmaaa! Koncentrálj már végre! Le kell győznöd a dühöd! – Sanyi egyszerre érezte magát tehetetlennek, zabosnak és kanosnak.  
  
  
„Márton Lídia naplója, március 11, délután öt óra  
  
Kedves Naplóm!  
  
Nagyon elegem van már ebből az egész cirkuszból. Sanyi _véletlenül_ beleharapott Dömper Vilma, az elsős csatár fenekébe, amikor majdnem hasra esett a zsebhoki edzésen, de mindenki legnagyobb bánatára a gyep és Sanyi foga közé került a becsúszó szerelést imitálni akaró Vilma. Ennek aztán az lett az eredménye, hogy Sanyi most már nemcsak Szaniszlót, Csengét, Bélát, a perverz, alkesz Peti bácsit, Amáliát, továbbá Pusztaszalonnás összes árva gyerekét vette a szárnyai alá, hanem most már a kis toportyánkezdeményt, Vilmát is. Mivel, Sanyi a harapással ráragasztotta a farkaskórságot. Emellett valaki tizedelni kezdte Szalonna összes olyan lakosát, akinek jelzálog terheli a házát (vagyis kábé mindenkit).  
  
Ha mindez nem lenne elég, tegnap éjjel volt egy rémálmom, ami szerint a következő szezonban sztímpank lúzerek bádogvajlinggal a fejükön fognak ijesztgetni minket, és mindenkinek hatszor végig kell nézni, hogy egy Tivadar nevű csóka félmeztelenül gyúr az edzőteremben, ahol eddig Béla volt a főattrakció. Szóval kegyetlen idők jönnek, és (remélem) most már végre tényleg mindenki meg fog halni, mert már a nagymamám is megjósolta, hogy én is meg fogok halni, még mielőtt megszületnék, sőt, még mielőtt az anyukám is a világra jönne. Vagyis mindenki _visszamenőleg_ fog kipurcanni, aztán a tér-idő kontinuum csomót köt majd saját magára még mielőtt elkezdődhetne bármi is, de ez az egyetlen módja annak, hogy... ne őrüljek meg teljesen.  
  
Mellesleg Parázs Jónás tűzoltó őrmester baromi szexi. (Ezt csak úgy zárójelben jegyzem meg, a miheztartás végett.)”  
  
*********  
  
– Akkor mi is az a világraszóló terv, öreg? – kérdezte Béla a bácsikájától, és közelebb húzódott Szaniszlóhoz. Szaniszló meg hozzá. Aztán hosszú-hosszú szemöldökráncolási és farkasszemetnézési maratonba fogtak, és közben észre sem vették, hogy Péter bá’ lassú, lágy lankadtsággal lecsúszott a konyhaszékről a döngölt földes padlóra, és szétterült, mint nyers sütitészta a forró tepsiben. (Mire felocsúdott, a srácok már javában smároltak. Na jó, nem. De ábrándozni azért szabad!)  
  
– Az úgy volt, hogy... ez az egész azért volt, mert Edit... Mer’ Edit azt mondta... – kezdte Peti bácsi, de a következő pillanatban már fűrészelve horkolt.  
  
– Oké, Ditke – fordult Stan a jelenlévő Mer Edithez, és egyúttal fájdalmas sóhajjal _félre_ Bélától. – Akkor meséld el te... Mégis hogyan lett Péter apóból miniszterelnök?  
  
– Az egész ott kezdődött, hogy Petyát megint bevitték a detoxba. A harmadik napon, mikor kijózanodott, kiment a klotyóra. Míg éppen a dolgát végezte, észrevett a padlón egy papírfecnit. Kiderült, hogy egy lottószelvény. És történetesen egy még be nem váltott öttalálatos volt, amivel három szextillió** forintot nyert, ezért megvásárolta a parlamentet, kirúgta az egész brancsot, így most ott lakik, és eltökélt szándéka, hogy minden szalonnafalvai lakost megmentsen a jelzáloghitel rémétől, csakúgy, mint a félelmetes rezsidémontól, akit az szabadított rátok, aki történetesen a lottószelvényt elhagyta. Cserébe semmit nem kér, csak hogy ezentúl mindenki hívja őt a Jótevőnek. (Mondtam neki, hogy ha ezt a nevet választja, az egész ország azt fogja hinni, hogy egy étteremlánc tulajdonosa, de most már mindegy.) – Edit beharapta az alsó ajkát, és megvonta a vállát. – Ennyi a történet.  
  
– Jaj, de jó, hogy csak ennyi – fújta ki a levegőt megkönnyebbülten Stan. – Már azt hittem, fognak még meglepetések érni minket. De úgy örülök neki, hogy most ennyire szimpla és egyszerű minden! Akkor most már csak el kell utaznunk a Dunántúlra és megmenteni Marika néniéket a gonosz hétszínyű kapanyányi monyókoktól meg Almási Katától.  
  
– Most komolyan, Stan? Tényleg menjünk el? – kérdezte Béla fintorogva. – Marika néninek baromira száraz a tepertős pogácsája...  
  
– Mi lenne, ha csak Sanyi, Csenge, Amália, Vilma, meg a fél árvaház menne el, mi meg közben itthon végre... – bökött Szaniszló a hálószoba felé.  
  
– Á, ez így csak nem lesz jó – hajtotta le a fejét Béla szomorkodva, miközben cipője orrával egy kis, stilizált szívet kapart a padlóra. – Lelkiismeretfurdalásom lenne, ha a sorsára hagynám Sanyit és az árvákat... Vigyük el erősítésnek Parázs Jónást is, hátha valami kigyullad. Például az arcom, miközben olvasom ennek az évadnak a szövegkönyvét...  
  
– És ha senki nem menne sehová, hanem rendelnénk a neten Marika néniéknek egy-egy vonatjegyet, és ők utaznának ide?  
  
– Megdumáltuk.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
„Márton Lídia naplója, március 15, délelőtt 10 óra  
  
Kedves Naplóm!  
  
Mozgalmas volt ez a pár nap, de ma végre van időm írni, mert hála az égnek, minden zárva van. Kiderült végre az igazság. A lyukasfejű manusz, aki a detoxikálóban Petya bácsi szobatársa volt, ki akarta irtani az egész emberiséget, de nem akarta, hogy kiderüljön, hogy ő akarja kiirtani, ezért a klotyóban szánt szándékkal elejtette a nyertes lottószelvényét, méghozzá direkt úgy, hogy Peti bá’ találja meg, mert abban reménykedett, hogy majd az öreg jól meggyilkol mindenkit, és akkor neki már nem kell semmit sem csinálnia, csak Peti bácsit eltenni láb alól. Viszont Petya bá’ egyedül csak Sanyit akarta kinyírni, de aztán az sem sikerült neki, mert mikor éppen lesújtott volna rá félelmetes mancsával, Dömper Vilma a saját tulajdon testével védte meg. Aztán inkább elmentek, és együtt leitták magukat. Amúgy minden jól végződött, mert időközben kiderült, hogy ezt az egészet csak álmodtam, Agyafúrt Pista meg a rezsidémont álmodta, és nem is történt semmi, és sem én, sem a többiek még csak nem is léteznek, csak az én képzeletemben, én meg csak az ő képzeletükben. Most arra kéne rájönnöm, hogy akkor mégis hogy a fenébe írhatom ezt a naplót?  
  
De azt még mindig tartom, hogy Parázs Jónás tűzoltó őrmesternek olyan jó teste van, hogy kigyullad tőle mindenki, aki ránéz.”  
  
  
*********  
  
  
Stan kiment este, hogy megetesse a malacokat. Bársonyos tavaszillatot hozott szél a gát felől (szerencsére nem a disznóól irányából fújt), és miután kiöntötte a moslékot, Drarrynek, Merthurnak, és Hannigramnak, lágy neszezés csapta meg a fülét. Lassan elindult a csűr felé. A tavalyi szalmából már nem sok maradt, de arra éppen elég volt, hogy a széthullott bála mögé valaki (vagy valami?) el tudott rejtőzni.  
  
– Béla? – kérdezte Stan ábrándos tekintettel, míg a távolban a fülemüle trillázott, és a csatorna túlpartján a nap lassan lebukott a horizont alá.  
  
Halk morgás volt csak a felelet, s Stanben egy pillanatra meghűlt a vér. Még élénken emlékezett, amikor tavaly egy veszett róka garázdálkodott végig a part mentén, és minden tyúkot elvitt a kertek alján. De ez mégsem róka lehetett, mert...  
  
A bundája koromfeketének látszott, ahogy kilépett a félhomályba. Körbeszimatolt, aztán óvatosan a fiú felé vette az irányt. Hatalmas farkas volt, amilyennel még elvétve sem lehet találkozni errefelé (mivel amúgy rohadtul nincs farkas az Alföldön, csak szólok). Gyönyörűszép volt, a szeme halványan világított, ezüstös-kékesen, mint a telihold fénye egy derült éjszakán.  
  
– Ó, I-i-istenem! – hápogott Szaniszló. – Egy toportyán... Toportyán a csűrben!  
  
A fenevad a nyakába vetette magát, mint egy juhászkutya, aztán leteperte a földre, és összevissza nyalta a képét. A következő pillanatban pedig...  
  
– Mmm? – Béla borostája karistolta Stan arcát, ahogy hozzásimult, és elégedetten felsóhajtott.  
  
– Te? – Stan még mindig nem tért magához az ámulatból. – Ez de király! Szóval át tudsz változni valódi farkassá?  
  
– Mhm. – Béla emberi alakja most már ismerősen pucér és szőrös volt.  
  
Aztán boldogan éltek, míg mindkettejüket ki nem írták a sorozatból.  
  
  
  
  
Itt a vége, fuss el véle!  
  
  
  
(Kissé hosszúra nyúlt) szerzői megjegyzés:  
  
Most, hogy itt állunk mindennek a végén (és az egész mű a Végzet Hegyébe bedobatik, lol), gondoltam, írok egy összegzést arról, hogyan magyarítottam a neveket. Pusztán a könnyebb áttekinthetőség okán.  
  
Íme:  
  
Scott McCall – Miklósi Sanyi  
Stiles Stilinski – Szabó Szaniszló (aka Stan, és igaziból nemrég jöttem rá, hogy egyszerűen „Stájsznak” kellett volna hívnom, ilyen szó még talán van is valamilyen szlengben. Hát ezt most már bebuktam, mert lusta vagyok átírni az egészet. Bár, még megtörténhet. Esetleg, ha megszavazzátok, hogy a Stájsz jobb. ;))  
Derek Hale – Derék Béla  
Allison Argent – Almási Anikó  
Lydia Martin – Márton Lídia  
Jackson Whittemore – Wesselényi Dzsekson  
Kira Yukimura – Csüng Csenge  
Isaac Lahey – Lévai Izsák  
Erica Reyes – Reisz Erika  
Vernon Boyd – Bódi Veronika  
Stilinski sheriff – Szabó István gátőr  
Peter Hale – Farkas Péter  
Laura Hale – Farkas Laura  
Malia Tate/Hale – Tóth Amália (később Farkas Amália)  
Chris Argent – Almási Kristóf  
Kate Argent – Almási Kata  
Gerard Argent – a fogatlan Gyuri bácsi  
Victoria Argent – Viki néni  
Ethan és Aiden – Gizi és Géza  
Araya – Marika néni a Dunántúlról  
Severo – a láncfűrészes Karcsi (Marika néni szomszédja)  
Bobby Finstock – Lajos bá’, az edző  
Jordan Parrish – Parázs Jónás tűzoltó őrmester  
Jennifer (Peter Hale ápolónője az első évadból) – Zsuzsa néni  
Liam Dunbar – Dömper Vilma  
Meredith Walker – Mer Edit  
Homlokszemű Józsi, aka Agyafúrt Pista – Dr. Valack  
Danny Mahealani – Mihályi Dani  
Braeden – Brigi, a kommandós  
  
Néhány „mitikus lény” hungarizált átirata:  
  
vérfarkas – toportyán (vagy toportyánféreg)  
kanima – a hihetetlen halember  
az Oni – a rézfaszú baglyok  
berserker (a magyar szinkronban: ulfednar) – hétszínyű kapanyányi monyók  
a radai rossebb – a Néma  
  
Amint az észrevehető, a történetet az Alföldre helyeztem, egyszerűen azért, mert én itt lakom egy kisvárosban. Szalonnafalvának (illetve a variánsainak: Szalonnapuszta, Pusztaszalonnás, etc.) kereszteltem át Beacon Hillst, mivel a sorozat szinkronos változatában valamiért következetesen Bacon („békön”) Hills-nek ejtik a nevet, és hát a „békön” az szalonna... nem pedig „világítótorony”. :’)  
  
  
*Deadpool: a negyedik évad angol nyelvű eredetijében, ugye ez jelenti a halállistát, és tényleg sokszor elmondták, de komolyan. Ja, és ne nézzétek szinkronnal ezt az évadot, mert a magyar verzióban kivágták belőle, hogy Peter kitépi a szívét a Némának és jól meggusztálja; ejnye, micsoda dolog ez már.  
  
** Vagyis 3 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 Ft-ot. Azoknak, akiket érdekelnek a részletek. Bár engem például konkrétan: nem. :D


	5. Az Alfa-szépségverseny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bónusz fejezet: a 3A évad paródiája. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem tudom, miért teszem ezt magammal. :'D

  
Hajdanában-danában, az Óperenciás tengeren is túl... ott, ahol a kurta farkú malac túr, sőt még azon is túl... (az Üveghegyet kifelejtettem), élt egyszer egy tündöklően szép alfa vérfarkas. Ekkoriban még boldog idők jártak Szalonnafalván, mert még mindig Peti bácsi riogatta a népet a sármjával (ha éppen úgy tartotta kedve), Szabó Szaniszlónak pediglen ekkor volt a legmenőbb a frizurája. Sanyinak ugyan már kevésbé volt jó a haja, de legalább a karakterizálása nem volt még _teljesen_ elrontva. Ja, és (szinte majdnem) mindenki életben volt még, vagy legalábbis csak olyanok haltak meg, akik esetében mondhatni nagy átlagban kifejezetten örültünk, hogy végre már alulról szagolják az ibolyát... Dzsexon már lelépett, így személy szerint kicsit fellélegeztem, hogy remélhetőleg eggyel kevesebb ember fogja molesztálni Lídiát – bár ez, mint utóbb kiderült, sajnos nem jött be, mert mindig jött valaki új...  
  
De ne térjünk el a tárgytól. Egyébként nem értem, miért narrálom ezt az egészet... Adjuk át a szót inkább Tyúk Éliásnak, aki azt vette a fejébe, hogy az öt óra tizenötös volánbusszal leutazik Szalonnafalvára. Tette vala ezt azon észvesztően hebehurgya okból kifolyólag, hogy párbajra hívja ki a puszta farkasait. A küzdelem lényege abban állt, hogy akit a nagyérdemű publikum a legeslegeslegszebbnek választ, az nyeri el Tyúk Éliás fele királyságát (vagyis kereken három négyszögölnyi kukoricaföldet = 10,7163 m2). Ha ő nyer, akkor persze az egész megmarad neki, plusz megkapja Sanyit bónusznak. Hogy miért pont Sanyit? Na, ez lesz az egész mese főpoénja, úgyhogy nem lövöm le.  
  
Tyúk Éliás egyébként vak volt, de nem ám az a sztereotip, kedves bácsika, akiket gyakran látni hollywoodi filmekben, illetve, nem is úgy van... mert azokban is, aki vak, az mindig a legjobb harcművész. A lényeg, hogy mindenkivel el tudta hitetni, hogy nem lát semmit, még Klárival, a pedikűrösével is, aki mindig vele tartott. Egyébként Klárika is alfa volt, és ő is be akart nevezni a megmérettetésre, hogy ő legyen a legszebb a vidéken. Velük tartottak a félelmetes(en buta) Matt Damon hasonmás sziámi ikrek is, akiket később azért Béka Dzsenifer okleveles magyar nyelv  és irodalom tanárnak egy jól irányzott, pengeéles Pilinszky-idézet elharsogásával sikerült örökre szétválasztani. Hiába, no: ez a költészet hatalma.  
  
Biztosan emiatt tetszhetett meg Bélának is Dzsenifer, no meg mert... de hallgassuk ki a következő párbeszédet Béla és Stájsz (nem sokkal jobb ez, mint a Stan? Ugye jobb?) között.  
  
–... szóval láttam, hogyan nézel Lídiára, amikor megcsókolta Dzsexont és az visszaváltozott emberré. Könnyes szemmel, szenvedőn és csak lógattad és lógattad azt a gyönyörűen pisze orr... akarom mondani... _vágtam_ , hogy mennyire ki vagy bukva. És most már Dzsexon kivándorolt Angliába, hogy szállodai takarításból éljen ezentúl, ezért itt áll előtted a nagy lehetőség, hogy végre együtt lehess azzal, akit szeretsz... – Béla szomorúan hajtotta le a fejét.  
  
– Béla! – kezdte el a haját tépni Stájsz. – Mit vakerolsz itt összevissza?  
  
– Csak azt, hogy tudom, hogy az egyetlen vonzó tulajdonságom a külsőm... Mármint senki nem bírna két percnél tovább elviselni egy ekkora tahót, mint amilyen én vagyok, ha úgy néznék ki, mint Mézga Géza... De te egyébként is Lídiát szereted, nem engem.  
  
– ... és ezért jöttél össze a _magyartanárral_? – kérdezte Szaniszló hitetlenkedve.  
  
– Nem, igaziból csak kölcsönösen kihasználjuk egymást, én meg még külön élvezem, hogy egy csúnya, pánszexuális nőt hitegethetek azzal, hogy tényleg szeretem. Ez olyan... férfias, nem?  
  
– Nem, baszki’, ez kreténség! – Stájsz mind a tíz körmével az arcát kaparta.  
  
Béla bűnbánó képet vágott.  
  
– Oké, elismerem, hogy ezért a tettért megérdemeltem, hogy megfogdosd a nagybátyám fenekét.  
  
– MI-I? Én soha, de soha nem fogdostam meg ezzel a kezemmel – emelte Stájsz a magasba a balját – Peti bácsi seggét, akármennyire is jól mutatott abban a szűk farmerban! [Vagyis, ööö... izé...](http://asexualderek.tumblr.com/post/57494371689/the-most-important-post-im-sure-of-it)  
  
Béla legalább annyira (vagy inkább még jobban) összevonta a szemöldökét, mint amennyire azt Rózsa Sándor tette annak idején.  
  
– Oké, lépjünk inkább tovább – egyezett bele Stájsz készségesen.

  
*********

  
Az egész történet azzal kezdődött, hogy Brigi, a kommandós elvitte mocizni Lévai Izsákot. Megtehettek úgy cirka kétszáz métert, mikoris nekihajtottak egy körtefának, mivel le kellett húzódniuk az út szélére, mert a felezősávon egyensúlyozva a sziámi ikrek, Gizi és Géza támolyogtak hazafelé a kocsmából. Brigi és Izsák majdnem megmurdelt, de szerencsére aztán mégsem. Közben rájöttem, hogy a történetünk cselekménye szempontjából ez nem is releváns (mert nem akarom, hogy az legyen), csak akartam már valamit írni Izsákról. Ami még érdekes vele kapcsolatban, hogy összejött Anikóval (Anikó ugyanis dobta Sanyit). A tavaszi osztálykiránduláson meg Gizi jött össze Danival, ami nagyon extrém volt, mert ekkor még a két iker nem volt szétválasztva, így amikor Gizi és Dani smároltak a Motel Tihanyban, ahol az osztály egy szombat éjjel megszállt a Balaton mellett, Géza is kénytelen volt részt venni a légyottban. Jobb híján bedugta a fülébe a headsetet és Candy Crusht játszott a telóján, miközben igyekezett, amennyire ez lehetséges volt, teljesen hátat fordítani a vele összenőtt tesójának és Daninak.  
  
Végül aztán Dani szakított Gizivel, még jó, hiszen amúgy is nagy hülyeség volt, hogy meleg létére egy lánnyal jött össze!  
  
Az események roppant módon felgyorsultak, mikor kiderült, hogy Béka Dzsenifer egy boszorkány (és mivel magyartanár volt, csak ismert magyar versekből idézve tudott beszélni és átkokat szórni), akinek az örök szépség és fiatalság titkára fáj a foga. Hogy elérje célját, meg kellett fürdenie három tizenhat éven felüli szűz vérében – ezért söpört át egész Szalonnafalván a nagy májusi szexhullám (Anikó Izsákkal, Lídia Gézával, Dani Gizivel, Erika Veronikával, Lajos bá’, az edző a saját markával, és még sorolhatnám...), aminek nyomán végre mindenki elveszítette... Az orgiának majdnem Szaniszló is áldozatul esett (Béla húga által), de Béla még idejében kimentette a kétségbeejtően ártatlan fiút Farkas Piroska karmaiból.  
  
Dzsenifer egyetlen célja az volt, hogy visszaszerezze magának Klárit, akivel még 2010-ben szakítottak. És ez sikerült is neki. Hogy hogyan, azt is mindjárt megtudjuk.  
  
  
********

  
– „Tán csodállak, ámde nem szeretlek, S képzetem hegyvölgyedet nem járja.”* – Dzsenifer nyelvet öltött Klárira.  
  
– Hjam, persze... – mondta Klári flegmán. – Legalább ne tegyél úgy, mintha sosem lettél volna belém fülig szerelmes. Amikor összeálltam Éliással, te akkor...  
  
– „Én még őszinte ember voltam, ordítottam, toporzékoltam.”** – A magyartanár fortyogott a dühtől, és legszívesebben felpofozta volna az előtte tornyosuló atletikus némbert.  
  
– Oké, lányok, hagyjátok abba az évődést – szakította félbe őket Tyúk Éliás. – Senki nem kíváncsi a bájcsevejetekre, ami most az igazán fontos, hogy eldöntsük végre, hogy... rózsaszín vagy lila girlandokkal díszítsük fel Béla lakosztályát, ugyanis megbeszéltem vele, hogy nála rendezzük a szépségversenyt.  
  
Béka Dzsenifer ránézett a telójára, és ráeszmélt, hogy már öt perce becsöngettek a negyedik órára, és neki ma röpdogát kell íratnia a tizenegyedikesekkel. Gyorsan kiviharzott a lakásból.  
  
– Amin te is indulni fogsz... – jegyezte meg Éliás felé biccentve Géza, akit ekkorra Dzsenifer már különválasztott a tesójától. Gizi azonnal és kitörő örömmel hagyta ott Éliás béna bagázsát, hogy végre örökre együtt maradhasson Danival (arra persze nem számított szegény, hogy Dani nem sokkal ezután dobja, mivel hát... Gizi lány volt, Dani meg meleg... de ezt már másodjára írom, nem?)  
  
– Nemcsak indulok, hanem meg is nyerem, attól tartok... – Tyúk Éliás, mivel még sohasem látta magát a tükörben, meg volt róla győződve, hogy ő a legszebb alfa vérfarkas a világon.   
  
– És ki lesz a zsűri? – kérdezte gyanakodva Géza.  
  
– Természetesen pár nyeszlett (és már jó előre megfélemlített) mugli... izé, ember. Az egyik az a Szabó Szaniszló nevű kiscsóka lesz, a másik a vörös hajú lány, aztán Klárika miatt kénytelen vagyok Béka Dzsenifert, a böjti boszorkányt is felkérni, és végül, de nem utolsósorban azt a nigériai állatorvost, aki beoltotta a múltkor szopornyica ellen a kiskutyámat. Tartozom neki egy szívességgel...  
  
– Ja, értem, szóval csalsz – nyugodott meg Klári. – De nem az volt a taktikánk, hogy az a nyomorult Sanyika nyeri meg, hogy aztán megkapja a fele királyságod – ami együtt jár azzal, hogy nyilván hozzád kell, hogy költözzön, ami azért lesz neked jó, mert... Miért is?  
  
– Azért, mert Sanyi egy nagyon trú alfa lesz, ha betölti a tizennyolcadik életévét (egy szerencsesütiben kaptam róla jóslatot), de akkor is, ha megházasodik. Egyszerűen csak elutazunk mondjuk Hollandiába, ott egybekelünk (mert nyilván csak ekkor hagyhatom rá törvényesen a fele királyságom, ezt neki is be kell látnia), és ezzel a szertartással (miután megcsókoltuk egymást) rám száll a trúalfasága, tulajdonképpen abban a pillanatban, hogy kialakul. És akkor bingó meg Hawaii és muhaha!   
  
(Amint azt észrevehettétek, most lőttem le azt a poént, amiről az elején azt mondtam, hogy a történet főpoénja. Nos, csak vicceltem, mert nem is az, lol.)  
  
– Ha szabad kérdeznem... – gyanakodott Klári – mégis mit jelent az, hogy valaki egy „nagyon trú alfa”?  
  
– Azt, hogy nem vörös, hanem lila lesz a szeme, ha bevillantja. És azt hallottam, hogy a lila nagyon szép szín. Kell nekem.

  
*********

  
– ... _választási malacok eladók_... Nem, ez sem... Aszondja’, hogy: _nehézgéplakatost és CNC esztergályost keresünk azonnali kezdéssel_... Ez sem... _Mély fájdalommal tudatjuk, hogy megint cirka harminc tizenéves váratlanul és titokzatos körülmények között hunyt el Szalonnafalván_... – Petya bácsi az apróhirdetéseket böngészte. – Semmi érdekes nincs itt... Azazhogy, várjunk csak!  
  
Béla csak fél füllel hallgatta bácsikája hadoválását, miközben egyik kezében a hajszárítót tartotta, a másikban pedig a szemöldökfésűjét. Tudta, hogy csinosnak és megnyerőnek kell lennie, ha legalább a dobogóra fel akar kerülni a szépségversenyen... Nem mintha különösebben izgatta volna a flúgos Tyúk Éliás fele királysága, sem az azzal járó pitypangokból font királyi koszorú, ám annál inkább az, hogy Stájsznak imponáljon. Arcszesz és dezodor, finomra növesztett borosta, éppen olyan, hogy ha Stájsz úgy akarja, akkor csiklandozza, ha meg másképp akarja, akkor szurkálja. Mindehhez mocsárszürke és csak nagyon enyhén v-nyakú póló, kőmosott farmerral.  
  
– ... _barna hajú, (hidd el, hogy már) tizennyolc éves, biszexuális power bottom srác keresi társát. Jelige: „szólíts Bájsznak!”_   Khm... hogy mik vannak! Ezek a mai fiatalok... – csóválta a fejét Péter bá’. – Lássuk csak, mi a telefonszáma?  
  
Béla megdermedt, aztán valósággal kigúvadt a szeme. „Biszexuális power bottom!” Ez csak Szaniszló lehet! De miért ad fel szexhirdetést? Béla egészen lelombozódott. Szája lebiggyedt, képe megnyúlt, még a szeme sarka is lefelé ívelt. Lekonyult és sírásra görbült egész lénye.  
  
„Már nem vagyok elég jó Stájsznak... Vajon, ha megnyerném az alfa-szépségversenyt, akkor adna nekem még egy esélyt?”

  
*********

  
– Szóval, ide üljünk? – Stájsz bizonytalanul mutatott körbe Béla tágas kecójában, közben persze majdnem felbukott az egyik odakészített hokedlibe, aztán jól be is verte a kislábujját egy asztalba. Miközben féllábon ugrált és cifrákat káromkodott, szépen sorjában megérkezett a többi zsűritag is. Adunbi Atuanya (akinek a neve „ _kellemes meglepetést_ ” jelent nigériaiul – legalábbis az internet szerint), a helyi állat- és fogorvos mellett foglalt helyet Lidi, aztán jött Dzsenifer.  
  
– Önben kit tisztelhetek, hölgyem? – kérdezte Adunbi kíváncsian a magyartanárnőtől.  
  
– „Sem utódja, sem boldog őse, |Sem rokona, sem ismerőse, |Nem vagyok senkinek”***– sziszegte Dzsenifer ingerülten.  
  
– Oké, ne szívja mellre, vegye úgy, hogy nem szóltam semmit. – Adunbi megint elámult azon, hogy Szalonnafalva lakói, és általában a fehér emberek, mennyire furcsák. Ezen a héten a „versekben beszélő nő” mellett találkozott már egy, a pincsijét _Alfa kettő_ nek hívó harcias, vak öregúrral (ez utóbbi ráadásul most meghívta őt ide zsűritagnak), és egy sziámi ikerpárral, akik meg azt hitték, hogy ő mint állatorvos is simán szét tudja őket választani. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy Miklósi Sanyi, aki diákmunkában asszisztensként dolgozott nála, minden teliholdkor pucéran vonyítva rohangált a nádasban. (Adunbi háza ugyanis a csatornaparton állt, ezért sajnos mindent hallott, amit egyáltalán nem szeretett volna. Például tudott Stájsz és Derék Béla összes randevújáról is.)  
  
Lídia balján foglalt helyet Szabó István gátőr, akit – jobb híján – szintén elhívtak bírának; vele tartott Sanyi anyukája, Melinda néni is, de őt összeférhetetlenség miatt nem engedték szavazni, mivel Sanyi is indult a versenyen. (A srác ugyan még nem volt alfa, de megelőlegezték neki.)  
  
Miután Szaniszló is megtalálta végre a helyét – mivel neki már nem jutott szék, először Lidi ölébe akart ülni, de végül csak a padlót választhatta – elkezdődhetett a megmérettetés. A peckesen-macskásan végigvonuló alfa vérfarkasok páratlan látványt nyújtottak a rózsaszín bikinikben és tűsarkúkban (főleg Béla), azután következett az estélyi ruhás bemutató, a végén pedig mindegyikük elmondta, hogy az éhező kisállatok megsegítése mellett legfőbb életcéljuk a világháb... akarom mondani: a világbéke.  
  
Stájsz elmorzsolt egy könnycseppet a szeme sarkában, mikor Béla arról mesélt, hogy az ő példaképe az a fiú, akinek, nagy, mézbarna szeme van, szarkasztikus és okos, vicces és intelligens. Mint később kiderült, Pókemberre gondolt, de Stájsz nem bánta, hogy magára vette a célzást.  
  
A verseny nagyon szoros volt, a résztvevők végig fej-fej mellett haladtak, végül mindössze egy tized százalékkal Béla nyert, és sem Sanyi, sem Tyúk Éliás nem jutott a dobogó közelébe, így a kedves, világtalan alfa bácsi terve nem vált be. Legyőzötten ült fel a legközelebbi buszra, hogy megszégyenülten hazakullogjon. Előtte még Dzsenifer, aki mint tudjuk, boszorkány volt, egy hathatós idézettel a János Vitézből visszavarázsolta Éliás szeme világát. Éliás előbb Derekre, aztán a tükörbe pillantott.  
  
 – Hja, oké, így már értem.  
   
Béla, mihelyst megkapta a pitypangokból font koszorút, hetykén a fejébe csapta, aztán az ölébe emelte Stájszt, és legott háromszor megcsókolta.  
  
– Szeretsz engem, Szaniszló? – kérdezte Béla párás tekintettel.  
  
– Béla... én téged jobban szeretlek, mint a szarvas a hűs forrás vizét, mint a  galamb a tiszta búzát, mint az emberek a sót... – Stájsz remegő kézzel simított végig Béla háromnapos borostáján.  
  
– De akkor az a hirdetés... – Béla elkomorult.  
  
– Ó, hát észrevetted? – Stájsz egészen megkönnyebbültnek tűnt, Béla pedig összezavarodott. – Épp az volt a célom, hogy észrevedd. Mert tudtam, hogy csak te fogod tudni, hogy ki vagyok, és azért adtam fel, hogy te jelentkezz rá, csakis egyedül csak te.  
  
Béla végre megértette. Rájött, hogy nem számít, hogy ő-e a legszebb alfa vagy csak éppen a legszerencsétlenebb és legmorcosabb, Stájsz így is, úgy is őt fogja szeretni. Lerántotta hát a fejéről a virágkoronát és messzire elhajította. Mert van, ami többet ér, mint holmi fele királyságok.  
  
A ballisztikus ívben repülő koszorú egyébként pontosan a vécéről kitántorgó Petya bá’ feje búbján landolt, aki aztán később túlságosan is beleélte magát abba, hogy ő a leggyönyörűbb ex-alfa. Az est másik pozitív hozadéka az volt, hogy Klárika és Dzsenifer kibékültek, így aztán ők is kéz a kézben elsétáltak a naplementében, majd hetedhét országra szóló lakodalmat csaptak, és Szalonnafalva összes középiskolása végre egy emberként fellélegezhetett.  
  
Aki nem hiszi, járjon utána!  
  
Itt a vége, fuss el véle!  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azért kiírom a versidézetek forrását. :)
> 
> *Petőfi Sándor: Az alföld  
> **József Attila: Mama  
> ***Ady Endre: Sem utódja, sem boldog őse...


End file.
